Super Best Friends - Hiatus Till Dec 2016 - Jan 2017
by Eireann LLC
Summary: Stan Marsh is a perfectly normal Sixteen year old. However, he is currently dealing with sexuality issues and he must find out who his real friends are.
1. September

Rating Information:

South Park: Super Best Friends

* * *

The Author has indicated the following is rated M for Mature. It is recommended not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16. However any Young Person below the age may have access, if this is the case, it is advised you not read any further if you are easily affected by any of the following:

Theme/Content

All themes are accepted at this rating unless subject is treated poorly

Violence/Threat

There may be strong references to Violence at this rating, however it must be presented contextually justified

Drug/Narcotics Use

May Contain Reference to use of any Class A, B or C Drug.

May Contain Reference to consumption of alcohol

Sexual Content

May reference Sexual Intercoarse or any other Sexual Act between any people.

May reference Homosexual, Cisgender or Transgender relations.

Language

Strong language is used at this rating

* * *

Hey there, I will be updating this story roughly every 2 weeks. I don't yet have a definitive ending to the story so it might be a few weeks|months till it is done. It would be extremely appreciated if you could leave a review.

 _P.s. The way the chapters are laid out may confuse some as there is no set time so if you have any issues just ask me, by emailing Eireann_

 _Happy reading_

* * *

It is the first day of Eleventh grade, Stan and Kyle are walking into school. It's a standard day in South Park, Stan and Kyle have most of the same Classes, meaning they will be spending most of the year with one another. There was nothing wrong with that, Stan and Kyle were practically inseparable outside of School anyway, so not much will be different in school.

"Are you nervous about Today?" Stan asked, glancing over to Kyle. "Not really, I just hope we don't get any bad teachers again." Kyle said as he walked down the hallway towards the assembly hall with his friend.

"Kyle, if we can survive Mr. Garrison, then i'm sure we can survive whatever teachers we get this year." Stan said with a grin forming on his face.

As the boys reached the assembly hall they were greeted by Cartman and Kenny. Cartman was not how he looked back when he was Ten Years old, however he is still mocked for being overweight. He decided he would join the Football team last year to see if it would stop the guys tormenting him over his weight. Needless to say, it didn't change anything, although joining the team was not completely useless. Cartman lost a bit of weight since he was training and playing in games, he started to look and feel better, and had girls actually want to go out with him… willingly!

As Stan and Kyle passed by the pair waiting by the assembly hall, Stan Nodded towards Kenny acknowledging him and proceeded to call him over to walk with them. "Oh, hey fatass, you comin or what?" Kyle asked as he walked past cartman, noticing he didn't follow them. "For your information Kyle, i'm waiting for somebody, so no… I am not coming with you guys."

The trio has stopped at this point and turned around, looking at Cartman. There was silence and confusion running through all the boys' mind, each thinking the same thing, "Who the fuck would want to take time out of their day to it spend with Cartman?"

"Why don't you three pervs take a picture, it'll last longer… Actually, Kenny you can't you're too poor" Cartman barked at the guys.

Whilst Kenny gave Cartman a dirty look for his comment, Kyle proceeded to flip Cartman off and the three continued walking, hearing Cartman Yelp "Fuck you too you dirty jew" in the background.

When the three entered the assembly hall, it was crowded. They could see Butters seated about halfway up the bleachers by himself. The trio made their way up the steps and sat beside Butters. "Well-a hia fellers" Butters uttered as the guys sat down. "Hey Butters" the three said in conjunction with one another.

The noise of everyone came to a halt when somebody cleared their throat with the Microphone on the ground level. When the four looked down they were surprised to see who was there.

"Students can i have your attention please. For those of you that don't know me, my name is Mrs. Victoria I will be the new principal replacing Mr. Garrett."

Kyle looked toward the stage, stunned.

Stan gazes over towards his friend and whispers "Kyle, what's wrong. It's just Principal Victoria. She's not the worst teacher we've had."

Principal Victoria Continues "I would also like to introduce my new Vice Principal, Mr. Mackey."

"Oh, no, ok that makes sense now" Stan spoke as he withdrew his previous question.

"Thank you Principal Victoria, good morning students. I am your new Vice Principal & Counselor but you can call me Mr. Mackey, M'kay. I would like to welcome you all back to school after the summer break, M'kay. Now it's not going to be as long a year as you guys think, M'kay. You will notice the year fly by, especially when you start studying for your SAT's or your ACT's, M'kay."

After a few minutes of listening to both Principal Victoria as well as Mr. Mackey, the assembly was dismissed and the group split. Kyle and Stan went to English whilst Kenny made for Shop and Butters to Art.

Later That Day

As Stan and Kyle left History class they bumped into Wendy, who was straggling along last out of her class.

"Hey, Wendy!" Stan said happily, seeing his ex girlfriend.

"Oh, hey guys, whats up?"

"We were just going to go to Denny's for something to eat, wanna tag along?"

"Sure, bebe is at practice anyway, so i would have been walking home by myself."

And like that Kyle, Stan and Wendy trotted along to Denny's.

Denny's

All three were sitting in a booth eating, talking, laughing and just having a good time. This is one of the things Stan misses now that he is not with Wendy anymore. But it was for the best. No matter where they went or how good the date would go, something would come along and ruin it. Between Stan vomiting on Wendy and basically anything that could go wrong went wrong, it would never work out.

"So, Kyle, Stan, can I ask you guys something?" Wendy inquired, giving off a bit of a different mood than when they were all laughing, more of a serious tone.

"Sure?" Stan Said

"What's Up?" Kyle Replied

"Now, you won't take offence to this when I ask you, will you?" Wendy queried.

The two looked at eachother and Stan Responded "We won't, what's the matter?"

"Well…" Wendy Hesitated but continued "It's just been a question that I have had for a while and practically the whole school probably want's to know too…"

"Well what is it?" Kyle cut in.

"Well I was just wondering are you two.. You know.."

"Are we what?" Stan Questioned.

"Are you two going out?" She blurted out.

"You mean like, together, like dating?" Kyle interrogated.

"Yes, look, I'm sorry I asked, please don't be mad at me. Just most of the school seems to think you are and you two are my best male friends. I just want to let you know if you are I gladly support both of you."

"Wendy, i appreciate that you would be there and supportive but the thing is, I'm not gay, and neither is Kyle." Stan said apprehensively.

"Yeah, Wendy, like Stan said, I am glad you would be supportive, but we are not, 'A thing', and I am not sure why people are saying this type of stuff at school." Kyle continued.

"I really do appreciate you wanting to be supportive but-" Kyles phone started to ring.

Kyle answered it.

"Hello."

"I'm at Denny's with Stan and Wendy"

"Ok, I'll be home in five minutes"

Kyle hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "Sorry guys but I gotta go. My grandma is going back home and she wants to see me before she goes, sorry to bail like this."

"It's fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Wendy said assuringly so Kyle wouldn't feel bad for leaving out of the blue.

Kyle waved and left Denny's heading for home.

Wendy turned back to Stan.

"He doesn't know does he?" Wendy interrogated him.

"Know what?"

"Know that you are gay, or at the very least bi."

""Shhhhhh…. " Stan tried to stop her from saying too loud in fear someone like Craig would hear.

"When were you gonna tell him Stan?" Wendy continued to question him.

"How did you know?" Stan inquired

"Stan, I was your on again off again girlfriend for a long time, it was easy to tell. You always seemed to have your eyes glued to Kyle, not that there is anything wrong with it. And i'm not mad about when we were dating either. It was probably a confusing time for you. I completely understand. And look I don't wanna seem like I am forcing you into telling him, I am talking to you as a supportive friend, not an ex girlfriend, but it is better if you tell him before he finds out by other means, because you two have been friends for Seventeen years now and i don't want to see you go and throw your friendship away for something so stupid."

Stan got out of his chair, went over to Wendy and hugged her. "Thank you… for being here" A tear running down his eye as he said it.

"Anytime. Just promise me you won't let your friendship die over something so stupid." She asked him.

"I won't" Stan said, still very emotional. It was a strange thing really, hugging your ex after she gave you advice about coming out gay.

"Stan, one more question."

"What is it?"

"Can you let go of me, people will start thinking we are dating again. Also it's kinda hard to breath."

"Oh, hehe sure." Stan let go, he never realized how long he had been hugging her.

She smiled at him. "I don't suppose you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure thing Wendy. I'm ready to go if you are"

And like that they left Denny's and left in the car.

Stan's House

After dropping Wendy home Stan went back to his own house. During the drive he had considered what Wendy had said. Stan decided he would tell Kyle in a few weeks, after the stress of meeting the new teachers and settling back into school had gone away.

For the rest of the month, it would be pretty normal. Well… normal for South Park. Kenny died twice and came back, Cartman pissed off Kyle and Stan was going to tryouts for soccer. Stan still spent the same amount of time with Kyle as he normally did, trying not to raise suspicion. Especially since kyle was a little more conscious of his surroundings and the people around him, ever since that talk with Wendy.

* * *

 _Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I hope to have another chapter up within a couple of days._


	2. October

Hey, hope you enjoy Chapter note, we changed our style a bit to try and get more of a 'South Park Feel' I guess you can say.

If you want more info on stories and behind the scenes follow us on Twitter: Eireann_LLC

* * *

 **Chapter 2: October**

Stan is laying in bed, after waking up an hour before usual to go to school. He knew most people in his house were not awake yet, so he decided not to get up yet, in fear of waking up Shelley, who in turn would have kicked his ass for it. So all Stan did was lie down in bed and contemplate what he and Wendy had talked about a couple weeks ago, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to tell Kyle that he thinks he is gay, but doesn't know how he will react. Will he be mad? Will he be disappointed? Stan doesn't know, but one thing he does know is he doesn't want to lose his friendship with Kyle.

 **X**

A few streets down about half an hour later, Kyle Broflovski is waking up. He leans over to check his phone. 07:02 A.M. Kyle gets up and stretches his arms and yawns whilst saying "Ugh, I hate Mondays." Kyle hops out of bed and proceeds to get dressed. First he puts on his green pants, followed by his white t-shirt, orange jacket then his socks and shoes.

He proceeds to walk down stairs and into the kitchen where his mother, father and brother are getting ready for work and school. "Morning guys." Kyle conveyed. "Morning bubby." Sheila spoke, "Good Morning Kyle" Gerald Replied, "Hey!" Ike said.

Kyle sat down at the table awaiting for breakfast. Just as he sat down Sheila put a plate in front of him. Pancakes, one of kyle favorite. Kyle poured some maple syrup on his breakfast and ate up.

As he is eating his father looks over to him and starts to speak "Kyle, since i will be in work and your mother will be getting her hair done, can you pick up Ike after school?" Kyle looks up to address his father, "Sure what time does he get out at again?" His father looks at him confused "3:45 like he always has and like you used too."

 **X**

Stan was getting in his Car about to drive off when his mother came running out. "Stan hold on!" She cried out. With a sigh Stan rolled down the passenger side window and spoke out "What is it mom?" He then seen she was holding his phone "Shit" he thought, "Did she see the browsing history or even worse the Text messages?!" His mother approaches the car and leans into the window to hand him his phone. "I don't know if I told you this but your father and I are going off for the week, also Shelly drove back to college last night for some reason. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget your phone since we'll probably be gone by the time you come home today. Make sure it is switched on at all times so I can call and check up on you. Also we will be home for your birthday, don't worry about that, god I remember when you were a little baby, just Four years old, now look at you, nearly Seventeen years old, oh how the time flies. You know I remember this one ti-" -Stan Snapped and cut her off abruptly- "Yeah, I get it mom, now can i go. I don't want to listen to Mr. Jackson for Twenty minutes teaching me how to be punctual and not late for class."

You could hear the penitent in her voice "Oh, okay. Well I guess I will talk to you later." She leant back out of the window, allowing Stan to go off to school.

On his way to school, Stan started to regret snapping at his mother like that. I guess it's just been a hard couple of weeks. It's not easy being a Sixteen year old with sexual orientation issues, Stan feels as if there is no one other than Wendy to talk to about these things. He would like to talk to his dad, but he is too stupid. Even though he is PC, he won't be PC for his son, Stan thinks his mom would be supportive, but if he tells her, she will tell his dad. He also doesn't want to tell Kyle, incase he takes it the wrong way or stops wanting to be his friend.

God help him if Cartman finds out, then he might lay off the Jewish jokes with Kyle and make gay jokes for Stan.

Stan right now, just doesn't know what to do.

 **X**

After arriving at the School, Stan rushes into the hallway just as the bell begins to ring. Stan walks into Social Studies class and sits next to Kyle. "Hey, Stan" Kyle Whispers, "You got lucky, bell just rang." Stan panting looked at Kyle and gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, I heard the bell ring when I was in the parking lot. At Least I don't have to get a punctual lecture from mr-" From the front the the room a loud "Ahem" was heard, causing the two to stare towards Mr. Jackson who was looking directly at them when he said "When it suits you two ladies in the corner, I would like to begin the lesson."

The class began to laugh but they were cut short by a death stare given by Mr. Jackson.

He began the lesson, although it lasted about an hour to Stan it felt like a day, which is weird because he wouldn't usually dislike the class to that extent. But then he started talking about something Stan was interested in, the recent ruling to allow Gay Marriage in the US.

Stan was interested because he doesn't know if he will settle down with a Girl or Boy, or at least try to settle down. Mr. Jackson then started speaking about sexual orientation, and that you should not be afraid of who you are and embrace it. This half-hour long lecture made Stan feel a bit better as it gave him courage, courage he will need when he comes out to Kyle.

Secretly, Kyle had been dealing with his own issues. As a matter of fact, they were similar issues that faced Stan. Everything but one was similar to Stan's issues. Kyle knew he liked guys, he knew he didn't just like any guy, but the one sitting next to him in Social Studies Class, the one he has spent pretty much all of his life with. And Kyle wants to spend the rest of his life with him, no matter how long it is. However, he too feels if he comes out to Stan, he may lose a friend, someone he can't live without.

 **X**

Later on, during lunch, Stan and Kyle were at their own table, when Wendy arrives. "Hey Guys!" She says so enthusiastically when she sits down.

"What are you so happy about?" Stan asks.

"What, can I just not be happy to sit with my two friends?" She exclaims.

Stan and Kyle both look at her blankly, expressionless, all they do is blink.

"Ok, fine. I needed to ask you a favor Stan." She says with the enthusiasm receding from her voice.

"What, do you need?" Stan replies, hesitant. It is unusual for her to ask him favors.

She begins "I need you to take me to…" She stops.

"Where?" Stan inquires.

"Jim's RX. I need to get something there. After school like"

"Uhm… Sure no problem, I guess!?"

 **X**

After the bell rings to signify school is over, Stan and Wendy head to Stan's car. After getting into the car they both but on their seatbelts. As Stan puts his in he turns to Wendy and remarks "Buckle up buckaroo!" the two share a laugh, stan puts the stick into drive and starts driving to Jim's RX.

As they are leaving the parking lot Wendy turns to Stan and asks "Hey, can I go back to yours for a while? I realized I forgot my keys when I was in there and my parents won't be home for another few hours." When she says this Stan turns to her and smiles "Sure thing. My parents aren't home anyway, neither is Shelly." And so the two drove back to Stan's house.

 **X**

Back at Stan's house, Stan gets out of the car and can see Wendy is still sitting down in it, he can see she is texting somebody, "Are you going to join me or will I let you sit out here for a few hours with the radio on?" He says jokingly. "Huh, wut!? Oh yeah." She puts the phone away and gets out of the car. Stan locks it and the two walk to his front door. Stan turns the key and opens the door. It's dark inside so he walks over to where he thinks the light switch is. He begins to feel around the wall for it and finds it, flicking it on he is suddenly met with a "SURPRISE!" Now that the lights are on he can see around the living room. He can see balloons and banners of different colors labeled 'Happy 17th birthday!' all stan can do is laugh from the shock as he wasn't expecting anything like this.

Kyle walks over to Stan. "Kyle, did you do this?" Kyle is smiling at Stan and replys aloud "Well I can't take all the credit. I had a lot of help, haha." Stan leans over and gives Kyle a hug. "Thanks Kyle, you are the best friend in the world."

"Awwww… Thanks Stan." Kyle exclaimed as he let go of his Super Best Friend

It ended up being a long day, not in a bad way. Stan had fun at his party. Come 10:30 when most of the guests were gone, it was just Stan, Kyle, Ike, Randy and Sharon the boys went up to Stan's room, there Stan started opening up his birthday cards and gifts. Stan was sitting at his desk, Kyle was lying on the bed and Ike was sitting on a beanbag. Stan opened up a card from Uncle Jimbo. "So what's in that one?" Kyle asked. *20...30..40… uhm.. $50 bucks.." Kyle looks over to Stan "What does the card Say?" Stan begins to speak aloud "Stan, Happy Birthday to the biggest sissy I know, You will always be my favorite nephew, Uncle Jimbo." Kyle once again glances over at Stan "What he said was really nice" Stan turns around to address his friend "It is, until you realize i'm his only nephew." All Kyle can do is try to keep a straight face, trying not to laugh, alas he blurts out and just starts laughing along with Ike and Stan. Kyle sits up in the bed and turns so that his feet are touching the floor "Well," he says as he looks at his watch "It's late, about time we get going." He stands up and walks over to Stan, who turns his chair and stands up, the pair hug. "Thanks for today Kyle" Stan says as he embraces his friend. "No problem Stan" and like that they let go and kyle left with his brother.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the Story. Another chapter will be out in a couple weeks.

 **-Reece, Head Writer and PR, Eireann**


	3. November

**Chapter 3 November**

It was Tuesday November first and Stan was helping his dad put up the christmas decorations and remove any halloween decorations that were put up. They were nearly done, they had put up the tree and decorated it, they had put tinsel everywhere and other various assortments of christmas decorations. All that was left was to put one or two animatronics outside. Every couple minutes Stan would look up to see his dad Randy looking at him in a strange yet confused way.

As they were putting up the last of the decorations inside, Randy blatantly turns and asks his son "Stan, are you a gay?" within a second all that could be heard was "RANDY" coming from Sharon, Stan's Mom. "eh, I I, Uh" is all Stan could get out without stammering. He was so blindsided by the question. Randy proceeds to walk over and sit down on the sofa, and then pats the seat next to him.

Stan walks over and sits beside his dad, lets out a sigh and doesn't respond. "Stan, you're Seventeen now. I get it, it is not the easiest question to answer, well any questions relating to sexuality is hard to answer then it is being asked by your parents, but Stan I care for you, whatever you choose, myself and your Mother support it." after hearing this long winded speech from his dad, Stan turns with a slight smile on his face. But it then turns into confusion and stan begins to think to himself ' _Why would dad be asking me this? The only person I have told is Wendy, and I don't think she would have told him'_ So Stan turns to his smiling father and asks "What makes you think I'm gay dad?" The smile lessens on Randy's face but not completely, he then proceeds to respond "Well, you see" he starts to scratch the back of his head "I noticed that over the past years you have had sleepovers with other boys and there is a certain one that it seems you can't go a day without each other. Look Stan the way I see it, it isn't normal for two boys to spend so much time together unless they were room mates or living in the same house,they were related or they had a certain relationship."

At this point Stan just relaxes and leans back into the chair, folds his arms, lets out another sigh and begins to speak "Dad, you want me to be honest with you?" He glances up at his dad to see him nod "I'm, well, I think, I think I'm Bi. Well I don't think I, I know I am, but at the same time I kinda, I kinda don't, you know?" Randy puts his hand on Stan's shoulder smiles and nods "I know. Do you want me to talk to your mother or will you?"

Stan looks up to address him but before he could speak he is hugged from behind "Oh, Stan, don't worry, you don't have to repeat it, I heard everything. And no matter what we still love you with all our hearts, all we want is you to be happy, whether that is with you being with a girl like Wendy or a boy like Kyle, we just want you to be happy and we fully support your decision." and again before Stan could say anything he is kissed on the top of his head by his mother and she proceeds to go into the hallway and grab her keys. "I'm just heading to the store, I will talk to you too later." Sharon then walks out the door and leaves.

Stan then finally addresses his father without being abruptly interrupted "You guys aren't gonna treat me or any of my friends any different are you?" Stan asserts. Randy looks and begins to respond to his Son's question "Only if you are dating Eric Cartman, at that point I think I would disown you." A bigger grin forms on his face and he begins to chuckle trying to hold a laugh back. Stan starts to grin too and he starts to laugh, now both are laughing. Once done Stan gets up and indicates his father to get up, he then hugs his father and says "Thanks Dad, for being here and being so supportive." A huge smile forms on randy's face and a tear of joy begins to form "Stan, I'm always here, You can always talk to me, never be ashamed." Stan hgs his dad then proceeds to put on his jacket and get his car keys before waving goodbye to his dad and driving to Stark's Pond for some thought time.

Over at the Broflovski residence Kyle is having a similar day, removing the Halloween decorations and putting up a few things for hanukkah. Suddenly Gerald, Kyle's father pats the seat, indicating for him to take a seat beside him. As Kyle sits down he begins to direct a question his way "Son, can I ask you something?" as Kyle sits down, his right eyebrow tilts and he looks at his father, gesturing for him to proceed.

"Son, you have been spending a lot of time with your buddy Stan lately. Is there something you wanna tell me?" Kyle's heart sinks, _Does Dad know? If so how could he? Sure I have been spending a bit more time with Stan than normal but… -_ Gerald distracts him from his train of thoughts - "Kyle? Are you ok?" Kyle's head turns to look at his father, expressionless. "Dad, can I tell you something?" Gerald gives a small reassuring smile "Sure son, anything." Kyle slightly mumbles "D'you promise you won't be mad?" Again, Gerald gives his son a reassuring smile "Son, you can tell me, I won't get mad." Kyle begins to speak with a slight whimper, slightly breathless, trying to recover from his heart sinking lower than the bar James Cameron had to raise "Dad…" - Kyle gulps - "I am… I am in love with… with…" - He begins to stutter - Kyle can feel is nerves getting the best of him. - _Kyle Broflovski you better pull yourself together_ he thinks to himself. His attention goes back to the matter at hand, he looks away from his father, gives out a big sigh then confesses. "Dad, I am in love with Stan." Gerald's eyes widen and his pupils dilate a smell bit. Kyle continues "I wanted to tell you, I was just afraid that you may not like what I said…" - Suddenly, Gerald lays his hand on his son's shoulder - "Son, you needn't had to worry, I respect your decision entirely and couldn't be anymore prouder of you for talking to me about it."

Little did Kyle or Gerald know, Sheila heard the whole thing through the baby monitor, which she mixed up. Suddenly all Kyle and Gerald here is loud footsteps running down the staircase, Sheila reaches the bottom runs over to Kyle pic him up and hugs him, spinning him around. "Oh, Bubby…" She exclaimed "I'm so proud of you! I hope you were gonna tell me next." Kyle getting dizzy asks to be let go of. Sheila lets him down, sits down beside her husband and proceeds to quiz her son. "So, when did you know? Does he know? If not when will you tell him? Does he have the same feeling towards you as you do to him?" - She gets cut off by Kyle. - "Mom, Mom, Mom. Jeez, if you are gonna quiz me at least give me time to answer." She begins to relax. "So, Kyle?" she inquires "So… What?" Kyle responds. "Answer the questions bubby." Kyle answers the questions "I Knew a couple months ago. No, I don't think he knows. Yes, I will tell him… e...ventually. I don't know if he has similar feelings mom." He exclaims all in one go. "Does that answer all the questions?" Sheila tilts her head as if she was thinking "yeah...no… yeah… I think you answered most of them anyway. If not I will call you and find out then." Kyle looked at her with an annoyed looking face. "Bubby, jeez I'm kidding." She exclaimed. "Well, i'm gonna go out." He says while putting on his jacket and grabbing his car keys. "Alright son, see you later." Gerald exclaims as Kyle leaves. "Wow honey a gay son, what could be better?"

Whilst driving, trying to clear his head, Kyle decides to go to Stark's Pond for a couple minutes of R&R. WHen he arrives, he parks in the West parking lot, and proceeds to walk with both hands in his pockets to one of the more secluded benches, one that him and Stan would go sit on when they used to feed the ducks when they were younger.

As Stan pulls into the East parking lot, he lets out a big sigh. Gets out of his car, locks the doors and puts both hands in his pockets. He begins to walk towards a secluded bench him and Kyle knew about. One where when they were younger they would skip stones at.

As they both round the opposing corners they are surprised to see the other there. "Kyle?!" Stan says, simultaneous with Kyle's "Stan?!" They both look at each other and speak at the same time "What are you doing here? Clearing my head." Kyle speaks up "Ok...Ok… that was kinda weird" Stan nods "Agreed." They both sit down on the bench and stay silent for a minute, which seems like an eternity.

Finally, Stan breaks the silence "Kyle can I talk to you about something?" Kyle gazes over to Stan, smiles and replies. "Sure go ahead." Stan begins to speak "Kyle, I… I…" _ He begins to stutter. Kyle simply asks "What is it Stan?" Stan tries to speak again. " Kyle I'm…"

 _ **End of chapter 3**_

 **Authors' Note**

Yes, we are douchebags, we get you want more but guess what YOU CAN'T HANDLE MORE!

No but seriously Thank you all for your continued support. The team is back on track and currently hyped as we are starting work over at FictionPress. So low key from me Reece, you may see more of Stan and Kyle in a couple days *Wink, Wink* *Nudge, Nudge*


	4. December

**Chapter 4 December**

"FUCK OFF CARTMAN" Kenny blurts out. Eric laughingly says "Chill...Chill the fuck out, *HAHA* j just chill out Kenny *he* it's just a joke" he just about gets out gasping for air from laughter. You can see the tears form and drip down his face. From across the table, Wendy gives him a disgruntled look, it's no secret he pisses her off with his attitude, nor is it a secret that she just wants to slam a volleyball into his face. She has tried before, only thing is butters was walking by at the worst time and it ended up nailing him in the side of the head, causing his ear to bleed. Of course Butters forgave her as he knew it was an accident, and as usual tried to promote for them to solve their disputes peacefully without violence. But as usual nobody listened to Butters, well almost nobody. One person of the trio secretly liked Butters, but who?

Back at Stark's pond, Stan and Kyle were sitting on the bench. Stan tries to speak again. " Kyle I'm…" Kyle tilts his head, awaiting a response. "Uh, I can't…"Stan blurts out. Kyle puts his hand on Stan's shoulder "Come on Stan, it's me, you can tell me anything… now what is it? With a big sigh, Stan begins "Remember back a couple months ago when Me, You and Wendy were in Denny's?" Kyle nods not speaking, allowing Stan to go on uninterrupted. "Well, remember Wendy asked if we were going out? And you replied that you aren't gay and neither am I?" Kyles face changes into a puzzled look, trying to figure out where this is going. "Kyle, you are my friend. And I am telling you this because you are my SUPER BEST FRIEND, but I don't want what I tell you to ruin that friendship. Promise me it won't?" Now Kyle still bewildered, gives a smile, nod and begins to speak. "Stan *He puts his hand on Stan's shoulder* You said it yourself, we are Super Best Friends, nothing will change that, not if i have anything to do with it." After reassuring him, Stan gets the courage to go on "Kyle, I'm BiSexual. But that's not the thing I was worried about telling you. You see… Kyle… I… I love you… *The speed in which Stan is speaking begins to rise* and I have loved you for months now and HELL even Wendy knew. *He looks away, in the complete opposite direction to Kyle, embarrassed and for some reason ashamed." Stan hears the bench creak, expecting for Kyle to get up and walk away, but he didn't. Instead, Kyle leaned over and gave Stan a kiss on the Cheek. Stan's eyes widen, he turns around and all feelings of shame and embarrassment are gone. He see's Kyle with a huge grin on his face. Kyle then speaks "I love you too." Stan's face lights up, and the two lean closer and kiss. Time is no longer noticeable, the two feel they could continue on forever, however, it is getting cold so after what feels like an eternity, they unlock from each other's lips and go to Stan's car, holding hands all the way there. They spend the rest of the day and late into the night with each other. Stan even stays over in Kyle's for the night, all they did was kiss, cuddle and love each other.

The next day, Kenny skipped school...again… and Butters decided to go check up on him. When he walked into kenny's room he saw him reading a magazine about videogames which was about two months old. Butter's smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down. Without even glancing away from the magazine, Kenny greeted Butters with a simple "Hey Butters." Butters turned to Kenny and asked him to put the magazine down, that he wanted to talk to him. Kenny complied and threw the magazine to the side. He turned to Butters. "There, you now have my completely undivided attention. Now… What is it?" Butters started twiddling his thumbs then began to speak "I er..a I've seen the way you have been looking at me over the past couple weeks." Kenny began to blush all that filled his mind was _AWWWWSHHHHIIIITTTT ._ Butters continued "Look, Kenny, we have been friends for a whole lotta years now, so mister I want you to be straight with me. Do you like me?" Kenny sits up, slightly startled "Well… em.. Butters of course I like you, you're my friend." Butters stares at him "No, Kenny, Not like that I mean Like like me? And be honest. If you don't want me telling the guys I won't."Kenny now fully sits up, putting his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, he takes a big gulp before beginning. "No, Butters, I don't like like you, Don't be ridiculous… I love you" Butters just stares at him, in shock. "There Butters, are you happy? You know my secret." Next thing Kenny knows is Butters is hugging him, squeezing him tight. "Oh, Kenny, I love you too. The two stare into eachothers eyes, then kiss.

* * *

Autor's Note:

Ok, yes it is a little shorter than usual (About 1,000 words shorter) but we feel this is all we should write for this chapter. We also would like to tell you that this story is being put on hiatus to start another project. We will continue to work on this story whenever we get the chance but for now it won't be updated. We hope to be back writing it in December or January.

We would also like to thank everyone for the continued support. The next story will be posted on FictionPress sometime between now (08/Nov/2016 and 27/Nov/2016). To find our page click onto our profile on this site, There will be a link near the bottom of the 'Update' Section entitles "US ON FICTIONPRESS"

Thank you all again.

-Reece, Head Writer & PR Manager, Eireann.


End file.
